Perry Malinowski
Perry Malinowski is a character in the film Final Destination 3. She is one of Julie's friends and a survivor of the Devil's Flight derailment. Perry was the sixth survivor to die. Biography Perry lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. She is friends with Julie Christensen and Amber Regan and was shown as a quite and a bit non-spoken person. She was a sophomore student. Perry and her friends attended at the amusement park despite being sophomores themselves. Final Destination 3 Perry and her friends attended a senior carnival (despite being sophomores themselves) and got aboard Devil's Flight. As they got on, the coaster began to crash and killed several people who were on the ride. Suddenly, the roller-coaster began to hang in mid-air as it stopped on a loop upside-down. Julie fell on the ground, followed subsequently by Perry. Luckily, none of this had happened yet, and the riders were still safe. As Wendy Christensen began to freak out, saying the coaster would crash, Perry and Julie snuck off the ride just as a fight broke out. Perry was later seen signing yearbooks along with Julie and later at the Tricentennial celebration. 'Death' After Julie was almost killed by the Tricentennial Horse, she began to crawl away crying, wanting to be alone and coming back home. Wendy rushed to her sister for comfort her and demanded to know who was the person who sat next to her on the ride because she was next. Perry looked at her friend Amber and slowly stood up for escape when she realized she was the next to die. The horse was thought to be under control, as the authorities tied him to a flag pole. However, a loud burst by the fireworks upset him again, and he ran off, managing to break the flagpole in half and launched it into the air. As Perry stood up, the flagpole impaled her through the back, spraying her blood all over her friends and killing her instantly. After she falls forward, her body is seen slowly sliding down the bloody flagpole before lengthening down on the ground. Signs/Clues *The flag that impales her reads LIBERTY OR DEATH. *In the picture Wendy took of Julie and Perry on the night of the accident, an American flag can be seen behind Perry in the background. *Also in the picture a horse is seen on a merry-go-round in the background. It looks like the horse that caused Perry's death and nearly killed Julie. *In the picture as well, the horse has a pole through it, foreshadowing Perry's fate. The Final Destination Perry's death appears in the opening sequence of The Final Destination showing the the flagpole impaled her. thumb|300px|right|Perry's Death Trivia *Perry is the only character to die that doesn't speak at all in the film, the only sounds she makes are a scream when she falls from the rollercoaster. Ironically, it seemed as though she was going to say something shortly before her death. *She is one of the "SIXTH SURVIVOR TO DIE" that have unique role in being the first and the only in the film to do something (Alex : Died off-screen (The only one in the first film) , Eugene : Injured in other accident before dying (The only one in the second film) , Perry : Not speaking at all (The only one in the third film) , Jonathan : Injured in the opening disaster then left coma (The only one in the fourth film) , Peter : Intentionally killed people (The only one in the fifth film) Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Category:Characters With no Speaking Lines Category:Sixth Survivor to Die